The Dark Trio
by A Fan Gurl
Summary: if the trio was in Slytherin... sry I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: if only the golden trio were the dark trio... it would make the book a tad bit interesting. :) enjoy!

{I do not own Harry Potter or the characters but I do own the plot.}

Harry was seething with anger when he walked into the station. HIs muggle family dropped him off at the station with grins and evil laughs. Harry walked in looking for the nonexistence station. He walked up to platform 9 and saw an old lady with 7 children.

"Ok, first Percey, then Fred, George, then Ginny. In you go, don't want to be late," she said, ignoring her youngest, who is in the shadows.

"Mom!" he said finally stepping out of the shadows. "What about me?"

"Right. Now, don't be late Ron" she just pushed her son in the wall and walked away. Harry rushed through the wall too, just to see the boy. After tracking him down, he followed him in the train. The boy, Ron, turned around quickly and had his wand upon Harry's throat.

"Woah," Harry said, startled by the movement. "Just wanted to ask you if your mom always treat you like that?"

"Oh, ya," Ron said lowering his wand and putting it back in his pocket. "Here follow me, we can sit together." but instead sitting in an empty he opened one where a bushy-haired girl sat, her head is buried in a book.

"Please sit," she said with an annoying tone.

"Shut it _mudblood_," Ron said before both of the boys responded, a wand was up to his throat. Harry, didn't know any spells, raised his wand as a threat. Ron raised his hands but swiftly he got his wand out too.

"Who is this?" the girl said sitting back down with a smirk on her mouth.

"Harry Potter," Harry said sitting back down, fidgeting with his wand. "You?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, "do you even know any spells?"

Harry weakly shook his head. "I will teach you," she said with a smile

After halfway through the trip, Harry knew about most of the fixing, breaking, and opening spells. Ron also learned some spells too. After they finished learning, they started to talk about their past. Hermione's was the most interesting. She was raised by muggles and hated it. They didn't want her to go to the school, but Hermione can manipulate anyone. Ron's life was just sad, but he didn't want pity. He was the youngest of 7 and no one paid attention to was ok with that cause he could get away with a lot of things. Everyone was not pitiful for harry, which made him happy.

'_Maybe we were meant for each other.' _Harry thought to himself. And at that moment a scrawny boy knocked on the door. All three of them looked at him in sync and they did not look happy for the interruption.

"I-im sorry." he said, "errrr have you s-seen a t-toad?"

Hermione scoffed at the boy, "do you really think it would be alive?" the boy quickly turned and tripped over his shoes. The trio laughed at the boy's fall and that made him even more embarrassed. He half spirited away, which made the three laugh even harder. The three were so happy that they were friends. The train stopped at the castle and the trio quickly got off the train and stared at the school.

"First years!" a booming voice said. Everyone looked at the source of the loudness, a big giant stood next to a lake.

"That's Hagrid, I recommend his nice side," Harry whispered at his friends, they nodded and walked towards him.

"Hagrid!" Harry said while getting a hug with the giant.

"Hiya Harry," he said, letting go of the child. "These are your friends?"

"Yep, Ron and Hermione." pointing at his new friends.

"Well just follow me. We don't want to be late for the feast." Hagrid said while walking to a boat.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked towards the lake and got into a boat. There were no paddles but it just started on its own. Hermionie told us all about the school on the way there, so both Ron and Harry knew a lot of Hogwarts when they got to the doors. The doors opened on their own too but the trio knew that was going to happen. A tall woman, probably in her mid-50s, was standing in front of the first years.

"Hurry! You're on time, but going to be late" She said, rushing us into the Great Hall.

"See this is the Great Hall." Hermione was telling them. She already told them the facts about the Hall, like how the roof was enchanted to mimic the weather, or there are 4 houses but she didn't put details in what they do. Harry was looking around his grade, who are all fidgeting or nervous.

"Abbot, Emma." the same teacher said, and a girl walked up to a chair. A hat was put on her head and it waited before it said "GRYFFINDOR" the Gryffindor were very happy to get another person in their house. That goes on for a while but Harry wasn't listening. He was staring at a man who had black hair and a curious look on his face.

"Granger, Hermione." That got Harry back into real life. His friend went up to the chair and had the hat sit on her head. The hat took a long time deciding, but it soon made up his mind or whatever he has. "SLYTHERIN" Hermione's face, when she heard, was priceless. Her face fell and quickly walked to an open spot in the table. No one clapped for her from the Slytherin table. Harry watched Hermione's face and never looked away, she had a pleading look on her face. Harry finally looked away when the teacher got to the 'P' section. Sooner or later it finally got to his name.

"Potter, Harry" people gasped, most people nudged their friends. All Harry did was sigh and went to the chair.

_`now, now, now, what do we have here?' _the Hat said in his head.

'_We have a famous boy, who just wants to be sorted into a house.' _Harry snapped in his head, it felt weird having a conversation in his head.

'_You would be great in Gryffindor, but no, no, no, that would not do! Oh, I know!' _

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat said, and the Slytherin table erupted in applause. Harry took off the Hat and started down the row to sit next to Hermione, who was down in the front of the table, just in case she needed to run away from everyone. They both started to grin at each other. Later, Ron got sorted in Slytherin too. Just like Hermione, only 2 people clapped for them in Slytherin, Harry, and Hermione, than most people clapped just because Harry Potter was clapping.

The headmaster stood up to speak, "Welcome!, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Food appeared out of thin air. Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, lamb chops, steak-and-kidney pie, shepherd's pie, Cornish pasties, treacle tart, trifle, and spotted dick were in front of them waiting to be eaten. Harry, being the golden boy and famous, was being crowded by fans. Harry got used to the fans but annoyed when he couldn't eat. Harry sighed at the person who is trying to get one of his hairs.

"Back off!" Hermione said to all the people who were fanning over harry.

"And what are you going to do about that _Mudblood_." one of the boys asked her.

"I will do a body binding to you and to anyone else," she said with a vile tone.

"Like you could do anything," he said laughing.

"_Petrificus Totalus," _she said to the boy, and he froze, "who's next?"

Then everyone backed off from Harry and began to eat. Harry was very glad that he had her as a friend and that she knew magic. The guy was still in a full body bind when a teacher came up.

" ," a voice said behind her said. Everyone in the Slytherin table went quiet. "Undo that's spell, now."

"_Finite" _she whispered and flicked her wand to the boy.

"Don't do that ever again." the teacher said, then literally glided back to the teachers. Hermione was mad because she had to remove the spell.

After the food and dessert disappeared the headmaster, Dumbledore said that we are not allowed to be on the 3rd floor and or the forbidden forest. Later, when the headmaster finished his speech everyone started to get up. The trio knew where to go so they got up to go to the dorm.

plz comment, so that I know what things the trio should do :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **sry its been long... I was on vacation and had to get ready for school, yay me. *eye roll* well hope u enjoy!

p.s I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, only the plot. :(

Harry got the password for the dorms, being the Golden Boy an all. Walking down the corridors, they ran into the teacher that told Hermione to reverse the curse at dinner.

"Now what are you all doing down here?" he said with a draw in his voice.

"Going to the dorms, sir," Hermione answered him. Without having a tone, knowing not to get

on this teacher's bad side.

"And you know the passcode?" he said with a grin, suspecting a 'no'.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. The professor's face fell when he heard the response.

"And that is," he said with an almost frown.

"Inland Taipan," Ron said with a grin. The teacher was mad at our correctness, and without a word left. The three laughed at the teacher when he was out of sight, and quickly went to the common room.

"Inland Taipan," Harry said, and the wall opened. It revealed a dark green room. The shadows in the room were very interesting because it looks like the room is underneath the lake. There are tables for people to do their school work and a fireplace in the center back. Chairs and sofas are scattered around the room, but the room looks very comforting. Right after the three finished looking over the common room, other Slytherins filled in the room. No one noticed that the trio was already in the room because everyone saw Hermione ask the

Headboy and girl.

"Boys on the right, girls on the left. And pick your rooms wisely!" the Headboy said. Hermione said goodnight and went to one of the dorms and 4 other girls followed her, probably to be in her dorm. Harry and Ron also went to the dorm and chose a dorm. Just like Hermione others followed but stopped. Instead, three boys walked behind them, but Harry and Ron didn't care. They just wanted to sleep, and nothing else. They walked into a room they thought was decent. The wall was half glass and you could see the bottom of the lake in the room. Both boys were happy to see the room they picked and looked at the room itself. It was a circle and 5 beds with curtains to block anything or anyone. Their trunks were already at the end of the beds. Finally, they looked at the boys who followed them, one is shorter than the others and with platinum hair. The boys next to him were a lot bigger and wider.

"Hello," Harry said to the boys and sat on his bed.

"Hi," the shorter said "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Ron," Harry responded in a nice tone. But Draco just scoffed at Ron and rolled his eyes.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Also, _please_ get actual friends, join us."

"Sorry, but I'm good. He is my friend, and if you have a problem with him then please, _leave_." Harry said with a tone this time. At that statement made Crabbe and Goyle step forward.

"Crabbe, Goyle, it's ok," Draco said with his smirk almost fading, and left before it could disappear. After the boys left Ron and Harry laughed at the young boys that just left. Harry and Ron got ready for bed and talked before the others came into the room, Blaise Zabini, Terence Higgs, Scorpius Burke. They became quick friends and stayed up till 12 just talking.

…..

Morning came in a blink of an eye, which makes sense for the boys. They all woke up around the same time, 8:15. When everyone got dressed, that took more time because they were watching the giant black squid, who loved their company. After a half an hour went by, they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Harry said, backing away from the window. He opened the door and his friend looked at him with a grumpy look on her face. "Hi?"

"Where were you!?" Hermione

"In our dorm?" A confused Harry answered "you?"

"Eating breakfast!" Hermione screeched at the boys. Who ran out of the room when they heard 'breakfast'. Harry laughed at his friends but also followed them to the Great Hall. Hermione also ran with them, a smile on all the faces. Hermione, Harry, and Ron slowed done when the came to the entrance and entered the room with smiles on their faces. Very few people are still in the room, but still a lot when it came to noise. The trio sat down next to their new friends, Blaise Zabini, Terence Higgs, Scorpius Burke, Bridget Bole, Sadie Baldock, and Elizabeth Burke. We all laugh at what Blaise when Draco coughed behind Harry. When everyone looked who made that noise, Harry just sighed and turned around.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked, annoyed at this boy.

"Ya, you're in _my_ seat." Draco crossed his arms like he is ready for a fight.

"Just get another spot Malfoy," Harry said while turning around in his seat, to face his food and started to eat. Draco stomped away to get another spot. Before Draco was out of earshot, Harry snickered at the boy. Everyone knew Draco heard the laugh but decided to ignore it. Which made the group laugh even louder. Their first class is Transfiguration, with the Gryffindors. After the group finished their food, they all got up and head to the classroom. The group separated because they were going differently or needed their things. When the three were walking towards the room they ran into a trio. It looked like Dark Trio (that's what the school is calling Hermione, Ron, and Harry) but they don't look 'made' for each other. Harry knew the students, he got a rundown on who and what is in Hogwarts, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hi!" Harry said with a smile. Who knew Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along but to change that.

"Get out of the way, don't want to get bitten by snakes." Ginny hissed at them.

"You shouldn't have said that, _sister_." Ron stepping towards them.

"Ooooh sooo scary!" She said sarcastically. The back of her hand is on her forehead, acting like she is fainting. "Harry? _These_ two? You should have been a Gryffindor. You could have been with _us_!" Harry thinking back of all the lessons of curses that Hermione taught them back on the train.

'_Mucus ad Nauseam' _Harry said in his head, '_A curse that gives the recipient a strong cold, that can make him or her collapse if not treated, as well as an extremely runny nose' _Harry smiled at the thought and Ron and Hermione saw him processing a spell.

"_Mucus ad Nauseam" _Harry flicked his wand at Ginny. Only his friends knew what the spell was, but nothing happened to Ginny at first.

"Wow Harry, are you sure that is an actual spell? maybe you have been spending too much time with my dorky broth-" She said while smirking, but little did she know her nose was running.

"Gin, your nose!" Thomas commented on her nose, which is running badly now. "You need to get to the hospital wing, Now!" They ran towards the wing and the trio laughed at the Gryffindors. They were running to the classroom while laughing, and that is not a good combination. They got in the classroom in time and sat down in their seats.

…

When Transfiguration was out the trio went to the door, to not be caught by Ginny. They had a free period until lunch, so they just went to the common room and played chess. Most of the first years are out exploring the castle, the trio, on the other hand, was planning. They didn't know who is going to be attacked, but they were bored and had no homework. Of course, it is going to be attacking the Gryffindors but not caring who. They were hidden from the rest of the students, not wanting to get caught. They had hushed whispers and a floor plan spread out on the ground.

"Of course we can't have the trap near the door, because of the Fat Lady," Hermione said, pointing at the door.

"The Who?" Ron asked.

"The Fat Lady. She guards the tower." She said. "We have a wall, but most people have other entrances. Like Ravenclaw, you answer a question, Hufflepuff you have to knock on a barrel, and Gryffindor you have to say a password to a portrait."

"Oh," Ron said with a sad tone.

Harry smirked at the thought of a perfect prank," here is one,"

…...

The trio got up at midnight and started to get their supplies. Which was hidden in the common room, underneath a loose stone was a black duffle bag. Hermione smiled at the bag and carried it out the hole and onto her shoulder. She looked over at her friends with a huge grin on her face. The plan was simple, scare the Fat Lady and the Gryffindors. They walked out of the common room and to the Gryffindor tower.

"Shoot," Harry whispered looking through the bag "we forgot the fake blood. I'll go back and get it." his friends just nodded and kept walking. Harry turned back and started to the Slytherin dorms. He got caught up looking at the portraits and the halls to know that he was standing in a classroom.

Ah yes... a cliffhanger but not cause u probably know what he is going to find.


End file.
